This Demon Possesing Me
by Bruised But Not Broken
Summary: What have I become? If the world is turning me into this, than this world is not where I belong.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh….Yeah. I think that's it.

A/N: NO YAOI. They are brothers who really care about each other. There is no yaoi involved.

"Help me believe it's not the real me…"

"Good night, kid."

"G'night, Seto."

Mokuba watched as the door closed and the only light illuminating the room disappeared. He lay staring at the ceiling, memorizing the patterns as he did every night. He could never get to sleep at 9:00, but he had to be in bed by then.

He should be tired tonight, though. He wasn't, but he should be. School had been long and exhausting.

It did take a while, but eventually he got tired. The last time he checked the clock it was ten, but it felt like an hour later before he actually fell asleep.

**Gasp!**

Mokuba sat up straight in his bed. He was panting heavily and sweating bullets, and fear was coursing through him. What happened? A nightmare? He didn't remember what he had dreamed about, or if he had dreamed at all. What had he been thinking about before he fell asleep? That usually affected his dreams.

He took a moment or two to catch his breath and think. Apparently it had really freaked him out. Maybe he should go talk to Seto about it, he always seemed to be able to help him when he had a nightmare. So that's what he decided to do.

Shoving off the covers he jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He took a deep breath and hoped he didn't get helplessly lost in this mansion.

He set his record for finding Seto's home office, but he might have passed it had Seto not come out. He was dressed abnormally- at least for him. Jeans and a t-shirt, and he was carrying his briefcase.

"Seto!" Mokuba stopped, calling out to his older brother. He didn't even glance back, but continued walking down the other hallway. Mokuba blinked, confused. He probably didn't hear me, that's all. He ran after him, "Seto!"

Though Seto was just walking, and Mokuba was running, Seto still seemed to be faster. He was having a hard time keeping up, "Seto!" He yelled again, rather hopelessly this time. Why wasn't he waiting up? Where the heck was he going?

They finally got to the front door, but he didn't stop there. He went right out into the pitch dark. It must have been at least midnight, and it more than looked like it. Mokuba hesitated in the door for the moment, wondering if he should follow. Had it been 9, or even 10, he would have believed that Seto had a meeting or something, but there was no place to go at midnight except maybe the movies. Seto would never waste his time at a movie.

Mokuba ran out. As soon as he was away from the house, he was drenched by a huge sheet of rain. The rain was coming down hard and the biting cold made his entire body numb. It was a terrible feeling, but he kept running, "Seto! Stop!" Suddenly, Mokuba realized he had caught up. Seto wasn't too far away.

"Wait up!" He reached out and grabbed Seto by the arm. He felt cold. Colder than the rain.

He heard Seto tighten his grip on his briefcase. He saw it, the briefcase, come at him. He wasn't sure whether or not it had hit him. But he assumed it had, since the next moment he was laying on the ground. But then, it didn't hurt.

He tried to sit up. Scratch that. It hurt. Bad.

Wait….Why….?

Seto hit him. With his briefcase. No, Seto would never hit him.

He just did.

As the pain of the bruise came slowly to his face and chest, the pain of being hit came harder- and so much worse. Tears came, and were washed away with the rain. He couldn't tell in the darkness, but his vision was getting narrow and darker. Until he passed out.

**Gasp!**

Mokuba sat up straight in his bed. He was panting heavily and sweating bullets and fear was coursing through him. Wait a minute…. I remember this scene.

He breathed in deeply and sighed. Just a dream. It was just a dream. Thank goodness it was just a dream. He looked over at his clock.

…..

9:00?

That's weird.

Then, the door opened. Mokuba jumped about a foot off his bed. The light turned on.

"Mokuba? Are you alright? I heard you scream." Seto came in with a look of concern on his face.

"Just a bad dream." Mokuba tried to shrug it off when he realized he was shaking. Calm, calm. Get over it already.

"Mokuba," Seto gave him a funny look as he came over, "where did you get this?" he lightly touched Mokuba's forehead and Mokuba recoiled in pain.

"Ow!" The bruise. It was still there?


	2. The Newspaper

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Don't own the…newspaper. I should hope not. 

A/N: Sorry in advanced for errors of any kind though I tried to work them all out. I'm really tired right now and it is really early.

"Is anybody listening…listening…?" 

"Mokuba? I have to go to Kaiba Corp. now- are you going to be ok?" Seto still looked a little worried. He didn't even know how big the bruise really was. Maybe that's why he was so concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mokuba said, pressing the icepack to his forehead. He had taken some painkiller but it didn't seem to be helping. Getting hit with a metal briefcase really hurt, but he imagined he was lucky not to get a concussion.

Mokuba had the excuse to stay home from school because of his bruise. Now he just needed an excuse for getting it. Then he had to convince- and really convince- himself that that was the way he got it, so he could forget about this whole dream. A few ways came immediately to mind. Bullies. No, Seto wouldn't be happy about that. He'd track down the bully and see that he never hurt Mokuba again.

I tripped. How did I manage to get hurt like this by tripping? It doesn't work that way. I fell off my bike. Hmmm….it could work. But then, I didn't have this bruise before I went to sleep.

He jumped over the back of the couch and onto it, grabbing the remote. Maybe TV would help him forget about it. He turned it on, and watched for about an hour, feeling as if he would fall asleep any minute now, then preventing it every time he reminded of the dream. For instance, when he rolled onto his stomach and felt the burning pain from the bruise on his chest. It felt worse than a bruise.

His first instinct was to put his hand on where it hurt, and he felt a swelling. Felt around and discovered a long, thin scar. It seemed to be an old wound, but it still hurt as much as everything else

As the first show went off the next one came on. He quickly discovered it was a rated R horror and turned it off when the first gory scene came on. Ok…no more TV. How about the newspaper? Seto read it every once in a while, so he knew they got it.

He eventually found the paper, and sat down to start reading it. Of course, since today was the one day he turned to the newspaper there seemed to be little exciting news. Or was it always that way? Or was he just weird…?

He read almost the entire newspaper, and found himself looking in the obituaries at one point. Lots of people were dying. Pleasant.

That picture looks kinda…

He did a double take. He stared at the picture hard, trying to figure out what he was seeing. No, he just left a few minutes ago…I saw him. He couldn't have…and they couldn't have found out about it that quickly and put it in here…

A picture of his brother was at the top of one of the pages, and it said that Seto Kaiba had committed suicide. Where? At work? No. It said he was dead at his house. When?

That's when he saw the date. It wasn't today, or yesterday, or a week ago. Today was August 12th 2006. This death was dated October 13th 2006. What the…? That can't be a typo. How could someone get October and not August? He jumped up and ran up the stairs calling for Roland, hoping that he was here.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba just about ran into Roland as he came running down the hall, "What's wrong?"

Mokuba opened the newspaper and began flipping back to the obituaries again. He was obviously panicking, "This newspaper…" He tried to catch his breath, "…says that Seto is going to die!"

"What?" Roland looked a little shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"See, right here!" He held out the newspaper and pointed to where the picture was.

"Mokuba…there's nothing here."

Mokuba grabbed the paper back and looked at the spot where the obituary had been.

It was gone.


	3. The King

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. There is no Yaoi in this fic. Enjoy.

"Punching holes in the walls of reality…"

Mokuba plopped down on the couch after being told to lie down and rest a bit. Roland had been told he was sick, and had no reason not to believe that this nonsense about Seto's death was anything important. Mokuba wondered how he missed the bruise. Was it less visible this morning? It sure didn't feel like it.

Seto had asked about the bruise. Mokuba had told him it was a school bully, and almost regretted it right after he had said it. If he was lucky, Seto would be too busy to go talk to the principle. If he was lucky.

He wanted to shove off these strange things he had been seeing lately. Maybe he was just tired? After waking up to that dream not a minute after he had fallen asleep, he refused to go back to sleep for fear of that same dream. But what if these things were important? What if Seto really _was _going to commit suicide? Why would he?

The first thing to come to mind was Mokuba's own death. Maybe Mokuba was going to die, and Seto would kill himself because he had no more family left, and no one to keep him alive. I'll have to tell him that if I die, I want him to live the rest of his life, Mokuba decided.

Since Mokuba wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, the sudden, bright flash of light caught him by surprise. He would have jumped had he been standing, but he did fall off the side of the couch. There was a moments panic, and then he heard the loud cracking roar all around him. He sighed, it was just a storm but now just about everything frightened him.

He climbed back onto the couch and grabbed the blanket draped across the arm. At first he just held it around his shoulders, but as the storm got worse the blanket came over his head. He shivered as the storm got increasingly worse. What kind of weather was this? It'd been sunny up until now; where did this storm come from?

He could see another flash of light through the fabric; this one filled his vision and seemed so much closer. The sound accompanied the lightening, though it wasn't the roar of thunder. It was the sound of rocks smashing and crumpling to the ground, windows shattering, trees falling. Then came the thunder. Louder, all around him.

He tried to scream but was drowned out by all the other sounds to the point where he couldn't even hear himself. This raged on for what felt like an hour, Mokuba not daring to look. Then everything became silent. The only sound that came back was that of rain on the roof. Not on the mansion roof, though. On an old, wooden roof so that every drop could be heard.

Mokuba slowly peaked out from under the blanket to see where he was. It was very dark, and he had to let his eyes adjust before he could see anything. The place seemed to be one roomed, and it was made from old, currently damp wood. There were all sorts of boxes and barrels all around on the earthen floor.

As soon as he heard the door open (he couldn't see who had entered for the junk in his way) he pulled the blanket back over him and tried to blend with his surroundings. He heard wet footsteps enter the house. There was more than one of them.

"That darn Kaiba's a tyrant." The first man's voice was deep and strong sounding. His accent was hard to identify, it sounded like a mix of quite a few different ones.

"I blame his brother," The other laughed and threw something heavy onto the ground with a thud, "if he was still around, Kaiba might not have been a bad ruler."

"Either way, I still don't think he deserves the title 'King Kaiba'."

Mokuba blinked. _King _Kaiba? King of what? So Mokuba did die? How? When? Why? So it was either Mokuba dies and Seto kills himself or Mokuba dies and Seto makes the rest of the world suffer. Wait- how did he know he wasn't just asleep? If this was what was on his mind up until he went to sleep, he would no doubt dream about it.

"He'd still win."

Oh, perhaps he should have been listening.

"Ha!" The first man laughed mockingly, "Him and what army?"

"He wouldn't need one."

Then the sound of the rain suddenly stopped. Not like rain should end, but like hail would suddenly be gone. Mokuba peaked out from under the blanket again to discover that he was on the couch again staring out the far window to a clear blue sky.


End file.
